The present invention relates generally to tonneau covers for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel system for attaching a tonneau cover to a vehicle, such as a pickup truck or boat.
In recent years, tonneau covers have become very popular, and can be seen in use every day. Generally, a tonneau cover can be any device which is used to cover an opening on a vehicle. Tonneau covers are commonly used to cover seating sections of boats and convertible cars. However, tonneau covers are probably most commonly associated with pickup trucks. Various types of covers can be used to cover and shield the bed of a pickup truck. Tonneau covers are useful accessories to pickup trucks and the like because they can provide good protection from the elements. It is often desired to transport items in a bed of a truck, items which the user would prefer to keep sheltered from the rain and wind. A tonneau cover provides this protection.
For years, tonneau covers which utilized a snap-on fastening means were commonly used. Several snap receptacles would be secured directly to a vehicle. The tonneau cover would be provided with mating snaps which would be snapped onto the snap receptacles. This type of arrangement was undesirable because it required the extensive use of tools to imbed the snap receptacles into the vehicle. Furthermore, once the snap receptacles were in place, they could not be removed without leaving the vehicle permanently disfigured. Today, most tonneau cover units include a rail network which is attached to the top of the vehicle bed side walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 to Wheatley, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,184 to Byrd, et al. show tonneau cover assemblies utilizing a rail network. An upper portion is secured to the rail, spanning the vehicle bed. Securing the rail network to the vehicle, or the tonneau top to the rail network, often requires the use of tools. However, tools are not always available, and are not always handy to use. Therefore, a tonneau cover which can be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools is desired.
Tonneau assemblies may be divided into two general categories: those with a flexible cover, and those with a rigid cover. Tonneau assemblies with a rigid cover generally utilize a single, rigid member which is attached to the rails. Those utilizing a flexible cover stretch a flexible material over the vehicle bed, and secure it to the rails.
Those tonneau assemblies with rigid covers generally provide adequate shelter for the contents of the truck bed. However, this type of tonneau cover has limitations. Storage of such tonneau covers when not in use can be difficult. Because the rigid top does not fold, a storage space equal in size to the top is often needed. When a flexible cover is used, the top can often be folded, thus requiring minimal storage space. Rigid tonneau covers are also limited in it that they can be heavy and cumbersome. Due to their size and weight, it can be difficult for a single person to attach and remove this type of cover. A flexible top, being lighter and easier to manipulate, can easily be attached to or removed from a vehicle by one person.
In theory, tonneau assemblies are useful items because once the rail network is attached, the cover can quickly be attached to or removed from the vehicle. However, this theory is not always realized in practice. The speed and ease with which a tonneau top can be removed from the rail network depends in part on the nature of the connection between the top and rail. Tonneau covers are known which use various fastener means. Perhaps most common are those that use snaps, velcro.TM. or some similar means. Another common type of fastener utilizes a hook which is secured to the cover which engages the rail network. All of these types of fasteners, as currently used, have limitations.
Tonneau cover tops using velcro.TM. or some similar adhesive to affix the top to the rail are generally quick and easy to use. However, velcro.TM. does not always provide a tight seal against the flow of water and air. Thus, velcro.TM. fastened tops may not prevent water or other contaminants from entering the truck bed. Tonneau covers using snaps can be effective. However, many tonneau covers of this type require each snap be secured to the truck itself. This arrangement is disfavored because it can be time consuming to push each snap into place. Furthermore, this type of fastener may not prevent the penetration of water into the vehicle bed.
Tonneau covers which use a hook arrangement can avoid many of the limitations noted above. But, hook fasteners currently in the market also have limitations. One known arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 issued to Wheatley, et al. This reference discloses the use of J-shaped hooks which snap over a portion of the rail. In practice, it can be quite difficult to disengage this type of fastener from the rail. Flexible covers have a tendency to shrink in response to the elements, making it more difficult to disengage the J-shaped hook from the rail. Furthermore, during periods of cold weather, the J-shaped fastener may become rigid and lose its pliability. As this occurs, it can become exceedingly difficult to remove the fastener from the rail, and thus the cover from the vehicle. It is thus beneficial to provide a means for disengaging at least a portion of the fastener from the rail.
As mentioned earlier, making permanent holes or marks in the vehicle when attaching the rail network is highly undesirable. This permanent disfiguration can greatly decrease the value of the vehicle. Therefore, it is generally desired to attach the rail network to the vehicle without the need of making holes in the truck. One way of attaching the rail network to the vehicle is by using clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,184 issued to Byrd et al. shows a truck cap with a frame clamped to the vehicle. Clamping arrangements are desired because they can be removed without leaving marks on the vehicle. But, known clamping arrangements can be difficult to align and adjust once they are positioned with respect to the rail and vehicle bed. In addition, clamps are not always effective in combatting the torsional forces which act upon the rail network.
Many forces act upon the flexible tonneau cover and cause the cover to pull the rail network inward towards the center of the vehicle bed. The weight of the cover itself, the tension in the cover and the natural shrinkage all tend to provide a bending moment or torsional effect onto the rail network. This can cause the rail to separate from the vehicle side walls, allowing the passage of water or air therethrough. After time, this bending moment can cause warping of the rail network. Thus, if a clamping arrangement is to be used, it is desirable to provide a clamp which will overcome the torsional forces applied to the rail.
In addition to the torsional effect experienced by the rail network, the crossbars used in conjunction with flexible tonneau covers often experience a twisting or torsional force. The crossbars are used to aid in the support of the tonneau top, and generally span the entire width of the space being covered. The shrinking and pulling of the flexible cover can cause the crossbars to twist. Thus, it is beneficial to provide a tonneau cover with crossbars which resist the torsional forces applied thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tonneau cover assembly with crossbars that are able to withstand the torsional forces applied thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which utilizes a flexible tonneau top.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover which, when removed from the vehicle, requires minimal storage space.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover which can easily be attached to and removed from the vehicle by a single person.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which utilizes a clamp arrangement to secure the rail network to the vehicle which overcomes the torsional forces on the rail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which includes a hook means of attaching the flexible cover to the rail network.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which includes a means for disengaging a portion of the hook assembly from the rail network.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly having crossbars which are braced against the torsional forces applied thereto.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which can be completely assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.
These and other objects are attained by a tonneau cover assembly generally comprising a rail network, a clamping means, a flexible top and one or more crossbars. A single rail is placed on top of each of the truck's side walls and front wall, and another rail spans the width of the bed adjacent the rear gate. Each rail is secured at opposite ends to the two adjacent rails using a cornerpiece. Being secured to one another, these four rails comprise the rail network. Each rail has a channel and a slot which spans its entire length. Padding may be placed between the rail and the truck bed to prevent scratching of the vehicle, and provide a better seal against the flow of water.
The rails are secured to the truck using clamps. The preferred clamp includes a generally U-shaped brace and a bracket. The bracket includes a head which is slidably received by the slot in the rail. The brace is then placed around the bracket and a portion of the vehicle side wall. By tightening thumb screws, the side wall is secured between the brace and the bracket. The bracket is allowed to pivot slightly, allowing the bracket head to exert a downward force on the rail.
The crossbars can then be positioned. The crossbars are preferably hollow, and include a plastic tip telescopically inserted at each end. The plastic tip effectively allows a crossbar to be of a variable length. This is beneficial as truck bed dimensions may vary slightly from truck to truck. The plastic tip snaps on to the bracket portion of the clamp, securing the crossbar across the truck bed. The underside of the tip is recessed, and accepts a tang which extends upward from the bracket. This limits the torsional motion of the tip and thus of the crossbar.
A flexible tonneau cover is then stretched over the crossbars. Around its periphery, the cover includes a hook assembly. The hook assembly includes a bight which hooks about the channel in the rail. This secures the cover to the truck bed. To disengage the cover, the tonneau cover assembly includes a stripping member. The stripping member includes an outwardly projecting tab and a pin. The pin rests within the channel and contacts the bight. By pressing the tab, the pin forcibly ejects a portion of the hook assembly from the channel. The remainder of the hook assembly can then easily be peeled off of the rail.
A second preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a hook assembly with a stripping means attached thereto. The hook assembly includes a bight, and a finger-pull. The finger-pull extends beyond the periphery of the flexible cover. By pulling the finger-pull, a portion of the hook assembly disengages the rail. The cover can then be peeled off of the rail.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.